


Something Good

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Something Good   
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Spoilers: Small ones for the Pilot.   
Pairing: Toby/Josh   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They're Aarons. I just make them ramble a lot.  
Author's Notes: Another straight to e-mail piece. Do me a favor, please, and feed my ego? I haven't gotten feedback for my last two pieces and it's been a couple of days. 

**  
Something Good by Perpetual Motion**

Toby let himself into the apartment and sighed when he realized no one was home. It was midnight, he had just come off of a three hour train ride from New York, and all he wanted was to curl up and sleep with someone warm beside him.

"You look like hell."

"Thank you."

"Want some help getting to bed?"

"Yeah." Toby sighed as he felt hands peel off his jacket and start to work on his tie. "Thought you weren't home."

"I can be quiet when I want."

"No, you can't."

"Show a little faith in me, Toby. I can keep my mouth shut."

Toby turned around and pulled the other man into a quick, thorough kiss. "No, you can't, Josh. Need I mention Mary Marsh?"

"That was awhile ago."

"That was three weeks ago!"

Josh had the intelligence to look slightly abashed. "Yeah."

Toby smiled, his voice soft. "Yeah."

"Acutally, you might be right, Toby."

"About what?"

"About my needing to learn to keep my mouth shut. We could start tonight. We could just go to bed. You must be tired, spending all that time back and forth on a train, all alone with no one to keep you occupied must have been bor-"

Josh was cut off as Toby kissed him again. More thoroughly then before and with much more suggestion added in. "Josh, I'm going to take you to bed, and you're going to use your mouth, and I'm going to use my mouth, and we're both going to be happy that neither of us knows when to keep our mouth shut, okay?"

"Okay." Josh led Toby down the hall, grinning wickedly and cheering himself in his head. ~When all else fails, just keep talking. Something good comes of it eventually.~


End file.
